New Beginnings
by Cross of Fate
Summary: My first fanfic! No flames please! The sequel to The Honeymoon's Over by Antithesis. Ash and Misty move to Viridian City, to raise their new family, and for Ash to start as a Gym Leader. However, something happens, and Ash and Misty are in danger!
1. A New Beginning

Author's Notes:

This is my First Fan-Fic, so please don't flame. Also, tell me what you think, and give suggestions for the next chapter! Also, remember that this is a sequel to another story, so it won't make sense if you haven't read that one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Thanks. Here they come," said Lily, talking through the telephone at Cerulean City's Pokemon Center. She was talking to Delilah Ketchum, who was at Viridian City's Pokemon Center, holding a bag full of Pokeballs; Ash's Pokemon. 

It was 2 days after he was asked to become the Viridian City Gym Leader. Misty had found a great house on the same street as the gym, and they were now ready to start heading over. However, not by normal transportation.

She put a Pokeball into the teleporter, waited it to disappear, and then put a second one in.

"Alright then, bye Delilah!" said Lily.

"Bye!" Delilah replied, before hanging up. She walked out of the Pokemon Center, and started heading towards a quaint house with a blue roof. She put in the key, and opened the door; inside were Ash's Pikachu, and two boxes. One sent from Pallet Town, and the other from Cerulean City.

She opened up the two Pokeballs, and out came a Jolteon wearing a yellow stone hanging from his neck, and a Vaporeon wearing a blue stone around her neck.

"Jolteon. Jolt" growled the Jolteon.

"Right. Sorry," said Delilah, who then left the room.

They shook themselves a little, and then closed their eyes. Their fur started to disappear, their ears started shrinking, and they started standing upright. Soon, where there once were Pokemon, were the humans Ash and Misty. They each opened a box, and took out some clothes to change into. Once they finished, they called Delilah back in.

"Thanks for coming over," said Ash, to his mother.

"No problem."

"Did you get my Pokemon back from Prof. Oak?"

"Yeah, right here. There wasn't any problem having them returned to you," she said as she handed Ash the bag full of Pokeballs.

"Anyways, how's dad?"

"Oh, he's at home right now. He didn't want to come; he would be too tired for a trip right now. Not after what you did to him; he's still recovering from your little _battle_. Well, I better get going; I'm sure you have a lot to do, Mr. Gym Leader!"

"Alright mom. Bye!"

"Bye Ms. Ketchum!" said Misty.

"Bye! I'll call when I get back!" she said, as she walked out onto the street.

Ash closed the door, and said "Well, let's start unpacking."

The first box, which was sent from Pallet Town, contained Ash's clothes, and some of his old things, like the trophy from winning the Orange League. The second box was much bigger, and contained not only Misty's things, but several Pokemon toys, and five Pokeballs.

When they were finished unpacking, they released the Pokemon inside, and out came 5 innocent-looking Eevees: Dewdrop, Sunrise, Ember, Sparky, and Dreamer. They suddenly started whining and yelping!

"Pika!"

"Eevee! Eve, veeee!"

"Jolteon Jolt, Jolteon! Eooooon!"

"Vaaa! Vaporeon, va!"

They then took the kits out to the backyard. It was lush green, had a nice large oak tree, and a small pond next to it.

"Veee!" the Eevees cried, as they ran and started exploring their new home.

"Come on out guys," said Ash, as he emptied out the bag of Pokeballs, and released each one. Out came his Bayleef, Sceptile, Cyndaquil, Todidile, Noctowl, Staraptor, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Glalie, Torkoal, and Kingler. Some of his Pokemon stayed behind with Prof. Oak, like his Muk, who would probably scare the kits.

They all cheered, glad to see their trainer again.

"Me and Misty have something to show you," Ash told them, as they started taking off his clothes.

Some Pokemon were staring in shock, while others started covering their eyes or turning away. However, Todidile started dancing and cheering; Kingler then stepped over and wacked him on the head. Todidile started arguing with him, but stopped when he saw what was happening to Ash and Misty. They started becoming smaller, and growing fur. Before they knew it, the humans were once again Pokemon.

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	2. Discussion

I have no idea how frequently I'll update. I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but the document uploader was brokeon...

Anyways, I need reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

(Everything that Pokemon say in this chapter will be translated.) 

"So, this is what we had to show you," said Ash, in fluent Jolteon.

Many of his Pokemon were still in shock, while Todidile piped up, "How did you do that!?"

Ash then explained about the Destiny Stones, and what happened during the honeymoon. He left out some things, like his father, and Blossom, who was caught by another trainer.

"So those Eevees," Swellow said, gesturing to the kits chasing each other around the yard, "are your children?"

"Yes, those are our children," answered Misty.

"Well, why are you showing us this?" asked Noctowl.

"I though that you should know as well," explained Ash, "and this will help me understand you all better, but there's something else. I want to apologize for what I took away from you. All of this time, I though nothing about being a trainer. It also seemed ordinary, but after 6 weeks of fur, everything is so different. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course!" replied Glalie, "Any Pokemon would give up their old life to be with you." All of the other Pokemon agreed as well.

"Thanks everyone."

"Ash," Bayleef said quietly.

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I think I did, after being around you for a while, I was able to figure that out. You need to get over that, though. I'm human, and you're a Pokemon. You should find another mate."

"You don't seem very human right now..."

"Misty is also the same. We're already married, and we're also mates and parents. You need to let the past go. If you won't work with me, I'll send you back to Prof. Oak's lab."

Bayleef sighed. "Fine...I'll let it go."

"Ash," Misty said, "it's already sunset. We better change back to normal now."

"Alright."

They repeated the process, and were human again.

(Night)

Ash and Misty were lying with each other in bed.

"Ash?"

"Yes Misty?"

"I was wondering about this for some time..."

"About getting a human child?"

"Yes, I've thought about that as well, but this is much more serious."

"What is it?"

"What happens when mating season comes around again?"

"Huh?"

"We all knew that your Jolteon side took over during the Honeymoon, but even though we can change back to Human, will you still be able to control your instinct? Will we need to mate again?"

"I-I don't really know...I never really thought about this. You know what Misty, we shouldn't be worrying about this. It's not like mating season is next month or anything. We'll think about it when the time comes."

"Alright."


	3. Training

"So, this is my new gym," said Ash, as he entered through the former Team Rocket building's big doors. There was a huge battle field right in the main room, and a training rooms off to the sides. The gym wasn't to open until the next day, so he thought that he should spend the extra time training his Pokemon. He brought everyone over, including the kits.

"Alright, so let's start training!" He entered the first training room and let out all of his Pokemon.

"Eevee! Eve, eevee!" cried Dreamer.

"Jolteon, jolt!"

"Pikapi! Pi, Pikachu!"

"Vaporeon, por. Vaaa!"

"Fine," he said, and then turned to his Pokemon. "I'll be right back everyone!"

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and the kits then left and entered the next training room. The parents then started to take off their clothes. Soon, they were again covered in fur.

(Translated section:)

"Children," Ash announced, "Today your mother is going to teach you how to battle."

Some of the kits started to cheer, but others were silent, and obviously not pleased.

"Are you sure about this?" Misty questioned.

"Yes, they need to learn sometime, and might as well learn when they have their own training room. Alright, I better start now."

"Okay, bye."

Ash then left with Pikachu back to the first training room.

Some of the Pokemon had already started training and battling, but others were still waiting for his return. He stood at the enterance and leaned down onto the ground. The Pokemon who were fighting gradually began to notice him, and soon they were all gathered around.

"Everyone! I've decided that if I'm going to be a good trainer, I'll not only have to train my Pokemon, but myself as well."

Some of them started muttering to each other.

"Who can help me?"

Kingler volunteered. "I'm a water type so you'll have a type advantage. However, I'll probably be hard enough to make you work at it."

Kingler and the Jolteon then entered the training field. Kingler started using bubblebeam, but Ash dodged it. He then started to zip across the field, dodging everything else that was coming at him. He then bit down on Kingler; Thunder Fang. Kingler cried in pain, and knocked him off. However, before the water type Pokemon could react, Ash blasted him with a Thunderbolt attack. Kingler was cooked.

"Does anyone else want to battle? I still need to train some more!"

About halfway through the day, Ash switched with Misty so that she could train, and he could check out how much the kits learned. They were now much stronger and were excellent fighters. At the end of the day, they left and returned home.

It was 9:00, and Ash exited the shower. He couldn't find Misty. He looked everywhere in the house, but she wasn't there! Finally, he looked out the window, and saw a beautiful Vaporeon bathing herself in the pond. He then took off his clothes, morphed, and went outside to meet her.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi! This pool is actually rather relaxing."

They were silent for a while, just staring at each other.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"If we do mate, or if we do decide to have children...What would happen if I tried to morph?"

"Umm..."

"See? We really know nothing about ourselves! I wish we could talk to someone..."

"My father..."

"Yeah, he would probably know, but it would be better if you spoke to him."

"Not yet though, it's still too soon."

The next day, Ash waited in the gym. It was battle after battle, but all of the trainers were still inexperienced and just trying to get their first badge! Not a singled trainer one. Finally, just before he thought about closing up. He saw someone at the door. A girl wearing a red spagetti-strap shirt and white capri pants with several stains on them.


	4. A Visitor

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. When I receive them, it means that people are actually reading this! Yay!

* * *

"Hi Ash!" Julia called as she ran into the gym, "Neat place!"

Ash was slightly shocked to see her so soon after what happened between them. "How's Crystal?"

"She's awesome! She's been training a lot, but since I was in Viridian City, I though that I might as well challenge the gym. However, I've been wondering about this..."

"Yes?"

"Well, she told me your secret..." She then took out a Pokeball, and held it forward. "I challenge you to a one-on-one battle. You versus Ifrit."

Sparks of excitement flashed through his eyes. "Fine! I never back away from a challenge. I'll be right back." Ash then ran out of the room. A few moments later, a Jolteon charged out back onto the field.

"Ifrit, go!" Julia threw the Pokeball, and out came a Growlithe.

"Lithe?"

"Jolteon, eon. Jolt!"

"Irfrit, use Flamethrower!"

The Growlithe opened it's mouth and let out a stream of fire, but Ash was too quick. He bolted out of the stream's path, and ran towards Ifrit. He then bit down using Thunder Fang. The fire type Pokemon yelped in pain.

"Use Fire Blast!"

The Jolteon was too close. Although the Fire Blast made contact, the impact not only pushed Ash off, but also shot the Growlithe into the gym wall.

"Ifrit! No!"

The Jolteon struggled to get back on to its four feet, but let out a fully charged Thunder attack. It was a direct hit, and Ifrit yelped even louder than before, and then fainted.

"Ifrit, return." The red beam of light hit the Growlithe, who then returned to his Pokeball.

Ash walked out of the room again with his tail wagging, and shortly afterwards returned as a human.

A grin could be seen on his face. "Nice try; you fought well. Your strategy needs a little work, though; the concept of using a powerful move at such close range was an excellent idea, but it was a bit too strong. Try using Flamethrower next time."

"Alright Ash," Julia let out with a sigh, "Maybe this gym is a bit too advanced for me, but I'll try again when I become stronger!" Ash noticed the determination in her eyes; very rare, since not many people have it.

"Julia," Ash said in a softer tone, "Can I see Crystal?"

"Of course!" She took off a different Pokemon from her belt, and out came a small Eevee.

"Vee!" She cried as she ran over to her father.

Ash kneeled down, and scratched her behind the ears. "Hey there, how have you been?"

"Vee, Eevee! Eeee!" Ash grinned.

He looked up towards Julia. "Hey, why don't you stay the night? I'm sure that Crystal would like to see her brothers and sisters again before you have to leave."

Julia raised here eyebrows. "Really? I'm invited to the house of a gym leader!? I'd love to stay!"

(Night)

Julia had a huge smile on here face, while eating her soup. 'Thanks Misty! This has 'ought to be the best soup I've ever had!"

Everyone was sitting down at the dining table and eating, while Pikachu, Ifrit, and Crystal were eating with the kits.

"Thanks. I tried a new recipe."

That night, when Julia was sound asleep, Ash and Misty chatted.

"It was really nice of you to invite Julia over, but was it more for her or for Crystal?"

"Yeah, well, I was thinking more of Crystal, but I'm starting to like Julia. I also noticed something: her determination. I saw it in here eyes when she said she'll return when she gets stronger."

"Really, she has it?"

"Yes."

The next morning while everyone was eating breakfast, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," muttered Ash.

He opened the door, and standing in front of him was a young journalist.

* * *

Next chapter is when the story takes an interesting turn and the adventure starts to begin! I've already got the ideas layed out in my head. I won't be able to update as often starting Thursday, but I'll do my best. 


	5. More Visitors

That was a quick update!

* * *

"You must be Ash."

Ash slowly nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm from Kanto Grind, the region's national newspaper, and I would like to interview you."

Ash nodded again.

"Alright, this is concerning the rumour that you can turn into a Jolteon..."

Ash's eyebrows raised, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, I don't think that it's true either. Is it?"

"No, isn't it impossible for a human to turn into a Pokemon?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We received an anonymous phone call from Cerulean City telling us this. At first, we thought it was a prank call, but it was a rough man's voice that was speaking. Anyways, we traced it and it came from this address; would you like it?

Ash nodded, and she handed him a slip of typed paper.

"Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

She turned around and left, but Ash was still staring at the address. After what seemed like a whole hour, he went back inside.

"Who was it?" Misty asked.

"Journalist. Apparently a man from Cerulean City called them and told them that I can turn into a Jolteon. He called from this address." He held out the slip, which Misty then took and read. She then put it back on the table, and stared into her lap.

"Father," Misty muttered under her breath. There was silence, but it was broken when she slammed a fist on the table. It shook the table, and shocked Julia who was still half-asleep and not paying attention.

"Huh? What happened?"

Misty was now yelling, "My stupid father! Thinks that he can get in the way of everything I do and interfere with my life, but I'm not going to let that happen!"

She then got out of her seat, and dialed the phone.

"Mom? I want to speak with father. What? Fine!"

He turned to Ash, and clearly still very angry.

"He won't speak with me on the phone, and wants me to come, and 'bring the Jolteon'."

"Misty?..."

"Yes?" Her voice was a slightly softer tone than before.

"I know this is kind of off topic, but...wasn't my mom supposed to call us when she got home?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it..."

Ash turned the door know and swung the door open, but found someone he would never have expected to see. A Ninetales.

* * *

I'm sorry that the chapter's so short and it has a cliffy (Well, maybe not about the cliffy.), but there's too much info to put in this chapter, and I'm still considering what should happen next. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Anyways, if you have an idea, post it in a review, because if it's better than what I'm thinking of, I might use it! 


	6. Ash's Father

The Ninetales was covered with red scratches and cuts, and its fur was messy and stained with blood.

"Nine," it said, before it collapsed onto its side.

A few moments later, Ash's father was clean, and was lying in the living room. Ash, Misty, Julia, and Pikachu were gathered around him and watching. The kits were forced to wait in another room. Shortly afterwards, the Ninetales woke up.

"Nine, ninetales," it muttered while struggling to get up onto its feet again.

"Jolt. Eon, Jolt."

"Julia," Misty softly told the young trainer, "Could you leave for a while?"

"She nodded and then left the room."

(Pokemon speech will be translated starting here.)

"What are you doing here in Viridian City?" Ash sternly asked in Jolteon.

"I came to warn you."

"About what?" Misty asked.

"When Delilah got home, she came to took care of me and feed me. I have been refusing to return to human form for her, so instead she's been wearing my destiny stone. However, Team Rocket members burst through the front doors and attacked us. That stupid Mr.Mime of your mom's used Barrier, but they sent out some dark type Pokemon to take it down. Delilah and I tried to get away, but she was hit by one of their Dark Pulse attacks. She told me to save myself and come and protect you. Now, I had to come all of the way here on my own, and your mom's been captured. She still has my destiny stone, so I can't changed back to human or hybrid form."

"What would they want with her!?" Ash yelled, ending with a snarl.

"They were looking for you, Ash. They thought that you might still be in Pallet Town, so they attacked there first. Since they couldn't find you, they thought that they should take a hostage. Be careful though. Don't do anything you'll regret; she told me that you were famous for that."

Ash was now hanging his head and staring at his shoes.

Ash closed the gym that day, and spent the rest of his time at home. Could the Waterflowers have something to do with what happened to his mom? That night, he asked his father some questions that have been floating around in his mind for a while.

He went into the house's spare bedroom, where his father was going to sleep.

"Yes, Ash? What is it?"

"I need to ask you some things."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"What will happen next mating season?"

The Ninetales was silent for a few moments.

"You're probably wondering about mating season and having more children, aren't you?"

Ash nodded his head.

"Alright, I know some things at least. First, during mating season, you might act slightly more...you know...but this is the worst time to change into Pokemon. If you and Misty are both in Pokemon form, your instincts will immediately kick in and take control. Next, if you mate as Pokemon, Misty won't be able to change back to Human form until at least a week after the kits are born. However, if she chooses to have a human child, but at some time decides to morph into aVaporeon, several things might happen. The baby might have the tail and ears of an Eevee, or be an Eevee hybrid. Another possibility is that you don't get a human child at all, and instead another Eevee. The rarest outcome, however, is that the child will be able to morph like you. I still don't suggest taking these risks, though, unless you want more children."

"No, 5 is enough to look after."

* * *

This chapter is the going to be a general outline for most of the remaining chapters. I've got several ideas already, but I'm not sure how I'm going to put them together with supporting ideas, or how I'm going to divide the chapters. I'm going to update as soon as I have time for the next chapter. I love reviews, so please write some! 


	7. Attacked

The next morning started as normal. Misty had to wake Ash up, because he slept through the alarm, and Julia ate breakfast in a daze. Afterwards, she thanked Ash and Misty, and continued on her journey. However, she said that she would return to Viridian City once she got all of the other badges first.

Ash's father asked if he could be used in some Gym battles. At first, he refused, but the Ninetales eventually persuaded him, with a bit of arguing. All of the trainers that day were considerably stronger than before, but since Ash's father was given the chance to fight, at least half of them still lost. He got the most training done out of all of Ash's Pokemon.

However, near the middle of the day, a cloaked figure entered the gym. He wore a pitch black jacket reaching down to his feet, and his face was concealed by his also black hat, which was drooping in front of his head.

Once he reached the center of the gym, he said, "Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes?"

"I know your secret."

Ash was silent.

"Just change into a Jolteon, and follow me. Make things simple, and no one gets hurt."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ash finally screamed, ending with a low growl from his Jolteon half.

The cloaked took off his hat, revealing the head of a Mighteyana.

"My name is not important. All you need to know is that I work for Team Rocket, and you're coming with me." he growled.

"That is not going to happen."

"Very well," He then threw two Pokeballs and out came a Weaville and a Scizor.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you're going to get!" Ash threw out two Pokeballs releasing Cyndaquil and his father.

"Both of you, use Flamethrower!" They opened their mouths and out came streams of fire. They made direct contact with his Pokemon, who then fainted.

"You shouldn't use two Pokemon that have the same weakness like that," replied Ash.

The Mighteyana hybrid returned his two Pokemon. "If you ever want to see your mom again, surrender yourself to us."

"Never! That would just make matters worse!"

"If you change your mind, meet us at the entrance to the Viridian Forest at midnight, where we'll make the trade; don't be late. Otherwise, we might move her name to the top of the list for the next hybrid test subject." With that said, we put his hat back on and left the gym.

Ash closed the gym for the rest of the day, and stayed at home to guard his family. He had all of the kits stay indoors, though as Eevee, the prefer to run around on an open field.

"So Team Rocket is behind your mom's disappearance?" Misty questioned Ash.

"Yes," he replied in a slightly harsher tone, "and they're going to turn her into a hybrid if we don't surrender."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

Misty finally asked, "What are you going to do?"

Ash put his face into his hands, took it out, and finally said "We're going to fight."

"What!? No!"

"Yes, I'm going, and so are all of my Pokemon. Father should come as well." The Ninetales nodded his head. "The kits should stay at home, though. Are you coming, Misty?"

She stared at her feet for a while. "Fine, I won't let you do this alone, but I still don't like the idea."

"They're bringing mom, so if you don't want to surrender, fighting is the only option." Determination was lighting up his eyes.

* * *

A number of my ideas have been layed out, and I already know what's going to happen next. I just need to write it out. I also might not be able to update often anymore, but I'll try my best! I hope you liked the chapter, and please review! 


	8. Transformation

Yeah, I know this chapter looks a lot shorter than the others, but it was just that the other chapters were more spaced out. This one has longer paragraphs.

* * *

It was midnight. Ash, Misty, and his father were slowly marching down the dirt road to Viridian Forest. It was a clear night, and stars were lighting up the sky. A faint breeze tickled past them, and rustled the darkened leaves.

When they finally reached the entrance, standing before them was that cloaked figure again, wearing the same mysterious clothes as before. However, surrounding him were 5 other Rocket Goons, and behind was Ash's mother. She was being held by the arm of two scientists.

"Ahh," the Mighteyana hybrid said, "You've decided to surrender yourselves?"

Ash grabbed a handful of Pokeballs from his belt, "Not quite."

"I see how this is going." He then looked at the grunts. "ATTACK!"

They all took out two Pokeballs, releasing a small army into the field.

"Come on out!" Ash yelled, as he released his Pokemon: Bayleef, Sceptile, Cyndaquil, Todidile, Noctowl, Staraptor, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Glalie, Torkoal, and Kingler.

They all started attacking and working together, knocking out each of Team Rocket's Pokemon one by one. Bayleef would use Razor Leaf, while Glailie used Icy Wind to freeze the leaves, and Noctowl might use Confuse Ray, while Donphan uses Rollout.

Soon, all of Team Rocket's 10 Pokemon were defeated, but only Staraptor and Sceptile remained of Ash's Pokemon.

The Mighteyana hybrid started growling, and then fully transformed. It then ran and lunged at Ash, but almost as if time itself had frozen, Ash's father jumped through the air and big it in the stomach, knocking it off to the side. It was whining in pain, but the Ninetales wouldn't release its hold on him. Finally, the Mighteyana swung its tail, knocking Ash's father off. Blood was dripping down from where the hybrid was bitten, and its fur was heavily stained. The Ninetales had blood, still dripping from its mouth.

The hybrid returned to its previous form, and ordered "Retreat! Leave the woman as well, but inject her with the transformation serum first." On order, one of the scientists took a syringe from inside his lab coat, and injected Delilah with it. They then dropped her on the ground, and ran off with everyone else.

Everyone was back at home, and Delilah was lying on the sofa in the living room. She was still wearing Ash's father's destiny stone, which was burning red, obviously a Fire Stone. They also found his Ultra Ball in her pocket, which Ash now had hooked on to his belt.

She had not made a sound or movement ever since she was released. Everyone was still silent, and were patiently watching her, constantly waiting for some indication that she was still with them.

Finally, they noticed something; her body was slowly shrinking! She continued growing smaller, until she disappeared under her clothes. When she finally stopped moving, all that was left was a lump under her top. Ash lifted up the shirt towards the ceiling and shook a little. Finally, a small Vulpix landed back on the sofa, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, and could people review as well? I feel like this story is being ignored. Anyways, will Team Rocket return for more, or will we move onto the Waterflowers' role in this? Give me your opinion! 


	9. Permanent

It was morning, and the sun glared through the house's windows. Things were peaceful once again, until 9:04 am.

Sleeping on the couch in the living room was a small Vulpix. She was sleeping quietly, but slowly started to open here eyes. Everything seemed fuzzy to her. _Where am I?_ she though. Slowly new smells started to enter her nose. Cherrim brand air freshener, pancakes being cooked in the kitchen, and clean fresh air from the open window above her.

However, what she did notice was that everything seemed so big, that it surprised her; she also noticed that there was something blocking here view. No matter where she looked, it was still there. She tried to stand upright, but was forced onto all fours. She stared at her hands, but they weren't hands. They were red paws. Her heart started beating at a rapid rate. She tried rubbing her face against the sofa, but the strange object kept getting in the way. It was a muzzle. Her tails then started to tense up. Tails? She turned around the best she could, and was shocked to find six brown tails. She screamed, "AHHHHH! HELP!!!", but it came out as "VULLLL! VULLL!!!". Peace was broken.

A Pikachu then walked into the room. The Vulpix recognized him; he was Ash's Pikachu. It turned towards the kitchen and said, "Ash, she's awake!"

That only freaked her out even more. "AHHH! You're talking! What happened to me!?"

Ash then entered the room. He approached the scared Vulpix, and kneeled so that their heads would be level. "Mom?"

She collapsed and fainted.

After15 minutes, she finally woke up, to be surrounded by people she recognized: Ash, Misty, and her husband, who was still a Ninetales.

"Where am I, and what happened to me?"

They then had to explain everything from beginning to end for her, all the way from when Ash's father visited, to when she turned into a Vulpix because of Team Rocket's transformation syrum.

"Mom," Ash said in a quiet voice, "Try turning back to normal. Think about before, when you were human."

The Vulpix closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

"Concentrate, mom. You need to focus."

The Vulpix tried even harder, and then opened her eyes and started crying.

Ash's father then walked up to the sorrowful Pokemon.

He nuzzled her. "It's okay Delilah, because no matter what you do, I won't willingly return to human form. It's better this way for the both of us."

She nodded, but tears still kept flowing from her eyes.

Ash opened the gym, and lost some battles that day. He was distracted.

In the house, Delilah tried to get used to her new form, and the kits chose to help her with things like running properly, tracking scents, and picking things up with her mouth.

During dinner, nobody said a single word. Delilah slept with her husband that night. However, when she finally fell asleep, the sheets were already wet with tears.

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter was short. Anyways, I had to get this one over with before I started the rest of the story. Anyways, to those who are wondering, the transformation syrum was still experimental, so Delilah is stuck as a Vulpix (for now, anyways). You probably won't be seeing Team Rocket again for the rest of this story. The next chapter will have to do with the Waterflowers. They might not be directly involved with the Team Rocket attacks, but they will still do anything to get Ash away from their daughter. (Probably try something else to ruin Ash's reputation.) 


	10. Interference

I wanted to update sooner, but I wasn't allowed to use the computer, so I just typed the chapters on my laptop. Here's the first one.

* * *

In the morning, everyone was still silent. Delilah and her husband agreed to eat Pokechow with the other Pokemon. She said that it probably would never fix itself, so she would just have to accept the fact that she's now a Vulpix. Her husband, however, still prefers his Ninetales form, and wants to act like one now.

However, while they were eating, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," mumbled Ash, "Who could it be this time?"

However, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see a blue-haired women holding a microphone, and behind her a man carrying a video camera.

"Good morning," she said, "I'm from TNN, Trainer News Network, and we would like to interview you concerning a rumour that has been going around."

Ash was nodding, but inside he was sick. He knew where this was heading.

The news reporter looked towards her cameraman and nodded. He pressed a button on his device.

"According to Boaz Waterflower, your father-in-law, you have the ability to turn into a Jolteon. However, everyone knows that it is impossible for humans to be able to turn into Pokemon. Do you have this ability?"

"No," he lied, "I also agree that it is impossible."

She signalled again to the cameraman, and he repressed that button. "Thank you for your time, she said to Ash. Even if the rumour isn't true, it might make a good story."

When they turned around and left, Ash was still standing at the doorway. Until Misty finally called, "Ash? Who was it?"

He went back inside. "Stupid news reporter. They're going to make a story on the rumour that I can turn into a Jolteon. All because of your father."

She screamed with frustration, and soon all eyes were looking at her. "Ash, I'm going to call father right now, and if he won't speak to us, I'm gonna call Lily and decide what to do then."

Ash was a bit shocked with her sudden outburst. "Do you need me to help?"

"No, just wait" she said, still annoyed, "This is between me and my interfering parents."

She marched up to the phone, and dialled the number.

"Mom, put father on the phone now! No, listen to me! I want to speak to father. No, he's not a freak, if anyone's a freak, my stupid father is. Fine!"

She hung up and dialled a different number.

"Hey, Lily? We need help; father won't leave us alone, and he keeps telling the media about our condition. No, he doesn't know about me. Yes. Okay, we could try. I'll call you back. Bye."

"Ash?" She asked in a much calmer voice.

"Yes?"

"We thought of a plan. He only knows about your condition, but not mine, so Lily said that I should go see him, instead of you. She said that she'll take me as well, in case anything goes wrong. Alright, so I'll change into a Vaporeon, and then they'll hopefully leave me alone. I don't really know what they believe in right now, whether they just want me away from you, of if they think you're a freak, because that would mean that I'm a freak too!"

"Misty, I don't want you to go in there alone."

"No, if you come, they'll probably think that my condition has to do something with you."

Ash sighed, "Fine. When are you going?"

Misty picked up the phone, "Right now."


	11. A Visit

Here's the second.

* * *

Ash was talking to Lily through the video phone at the Pokecenter. He was holding a Pokeball in his hand. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes, it's the only way, unless you want to kill him."

"Fine," he said with a sigh, "But I want her out of this alive."

"Don't worry, I'll be watching over her all of the time. Send her over now."

"Okay," he mumbled as he put the Pokeball in the teleporter.

A few moments later she said, "Really Ash, don't worry about her. Anyways, bye."

"Bye."

When they hung up, Lily walked back to the Cerulean gym, and went inside. There, she released the Vaporeon inside the Pokeball.

"Vaaa?" It asked.

"Go somewhere and change back, and here are the clothes that I don't mind if you rip apart." She put a stack of clothes in front of the Pokemon, who had to pick them up with her mouth. She walked into a changing room, and came back out as a human again.

She was wiping her mouth with her hand. "Did you really have to give the clothes to me when I was still a Vaporeon, because they tasted disgusting."

"Oh well, anyways, you should come swim in the pool later. I want to see how good you are when you're a Vaporeon."

"Okay, later," she said, "but first let's go see father."

When they finally reached the house, Misty knocked. Her mom answered the door. "Oh, Misty, I didn't expect you so soon. Come in, and you too Lily."

They both went inside, and saw Boaz sitting on the couch.

"Misty's here," her mom told him.

Boaz got up and looked at Misty; they stared at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime. Finally, Misty asked, "Why are you doing this? Spreading these stupid rumours, trying to ruin our lives, making our lives horrible..."

"It's because I don't want you to live with a freak for a husband!" he screamed.

"Well, maybe I'm a freak too!" she answered. She then closed her eyes. She started shrinking, growing fur, and her ears became more fish-like. Finally, she was once again a Vaporeon.

Both of her parents were shocked. Her mother fainted, and collapsed on the ground. However, her father just stared.

"It's from being with that freak, isn't it!?"

"Vaa! Vaporeon, porr! Vapor, por!" she growled.

"I have no idea what you said, but don't you dare growl at me you freak for a daughter!"

The Vaporeon then used a powerful Water Gun on Boaz, sending him flying into the wall.

Lily waited a few moments. "Let's go back to the gym."

* * *

This is the point where I can't update for a while, so I'm starting a poll.

1. Have something else happen.

2. Make Ash and Misty have a baby, and end the story.

3. Make Ash and Misty have a baby, and continue the story.

4. Make Ash and Misty have a baby, and write a separate story, as the story's focus would change.

I want to see what the readers think, and I won't be able to update for a few days (leaving the city), but I'll still check the poll, so that I can think of ideas (or expand the ons that I already have.)


	12. Decisions

Yay, I finally continued the story! I don't know if I mentioned this, but I was on a trip, so I couldn't update right away. Anyways, the next chapter is the conclusion to my first fan-fic. I'm not sure if I will write the next story, but I'll explain that in the conclusion as well. Antithesis, I did your challenge; the paragraphs are in bold font. I did two, but the first one was made intentionally for your request. The other just so happened to have over 50 words.

* * *

It was the late afternoon, when Ash picked up a Pokeball at the Pokemon Center. He brought it home, and released the elegant-looking Vaporeon inside. Once again, it entered another room, and returned as the skilled trainer's wife. 

"So," Ash asked softly, "what happened?"

"He called me a freak," she mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

She turned away from him, and then burst into tears.

**Dinner was later than usual, since Ash had to calm down the sorrowful redhead. The night wind was softly rustling the oak tree leaves in the backyard. The small stars twinkled in the clear but dark sky. Everyone ate silently that night; no one mentioned a singled word. Misty's hair was messier and more rugged than normal, and her face clearly showed distress. By now one of the kits would have mentioned something, or asked if something was wrong, but after comforting Misty, Ash took them aside and clearly instructed them not to say anything. **

After dinner, Sparky came up to his father.

(Translations start here.)

"Daddy," the small Eevee curiously asked, "How come mommy looks so sad?"

Ash kneeled down and scratched him behind the ears. "Her daddy was doing mean things to her."

The Pokemon's eyes grew bigger. "Really?"

Ash nodded.

"Well," the Eevee piped up, "He shouldn't be so mean to her. Mommy's the kindest person I know. Is he going to hurt her again?"

"No," Ash said quietly, nearly inaudibly. _Am I sure? _he thought.

**The next day, things returned to normal. Misty was back to herself again, and Ash was eager to battle the new gym challengers. While everyone was busy working, and the kits were busy chasing each other in the lush green backyard, the Vulpix and rough-looking Ninetales were discussing important matters. Unless Delilah was going to find a way to return back to normal, and since her husband was so resentful to the idea of becoming human again, they would not be able to return to their home in Pallet Town. After a short period of arguing, and Delilah's feeble attempt of performing an Ember on the Ninetales, she finally accepted her new body. She would give up her old ways of living and start a new life.**

After Delilah told her son and his wife the plan, the told her that she should wait a few months, to see if Team Rocket's syrum weakens over time. Late at night, when the couple were about to go to bed, Ash took Misty aside.

"Misty," Ash said in a serious tone, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I have really considered this, and since the kits are Eevees and grow up quickly..."He paused.

Ash closed his eyes took a deep breath. "Should we have another child?"

* * *

Please review! If anyone WANTS to write the next story, post that in a review as well. I can't wait for my final chapter! Also, tell me what I should name Ash and Misty's human child! (It will be a girl, and will have a unique ability, if you know what I mean.)  



	13. Opinions

This chapter is just here so that I can tell people a few things. It will be deleted and replaced with the conclusion when I finish it. In the mean time, I need some opinions on these topics:

1. Ash and Misty's new daughter will be able to turn into a Pokemon. Should I make it Eevee, or a different evolution?

2. What will the name be?

3. What will her first Pokemon be? Will it be a starter, or should I make her bring one of her siblings?

4. She will eventually fall in love, but with who? A brother, one of her Pokemon, or a human?

5. Will she simply try to beat all of the gyms, and fall in love, or should I throw some of Team Rocket acts too?

6. Will her siblings still be living with her father and mother, or will they have already been chosen by other trainers?

I need all of this as soon as possible, so I can continue on with the story. Otherwise, don't expect another sequel, or even a conclusion to this one. Also, with school, I won't be able to update as often; however, I'll add on to the next story whenever I have time, since I do love a good fan-fic.


	14. Conclusion

I did the conclusion.

* * *

6 weeks had passed since Ash asked Misty if they should have another child. They agreed on the idea, and went to the hospital the next day when she found out that she was pregnant. However, the doctors were puzzled, because according to their tests, the baby was to come in only 6 weeks. When they returned home, Ash's father explained that it was because Misty was part Vaporeon, so the time period would be the same as if she mated with another Pokemon. Delilah completely changed her lifestyle, and started acting like a normal Vulpix, just like how her husband still prefers to stay a Ninetales. 

That night, Ash and Misty returned home with a new child. However, when they walked through the doorway, Misty saw that she was no longer holding her human daughter, but a peacefully sleeping Eevee.

"It looks like she carried on our abilities," said Ash softly, so that he wouldn't wake the child.

"Yes, but what will we name her?"

"How about..." He paused. "Mira."

* * *

Okay, thank you to everyone who gave me ideas. I started the next story, but if anyone wants to make a suggestion feel free! It's called Tough Love. 


End file.
